Bright Young Things
by marumayu
Summary: The war has ended and the boys are back! An Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) AU set in the Roaring Twenties! Young heiresses, soldiers home from the war, luxurious parties and the dark underbelly from which golden champagne flows. *Please excuse the character list, MANY characters will be making an appearance in some manner or other ;D
1. 1

**1**

Bored.

So terribly bored.

The era of prim and proper was dying and with it, the girl's patience for such surroundings. It was all rather old. Antiquated, curated from glory days past. All of which would fall into her name in a few months. Magenta eyes stared down at the dark head, lounging on the chaise.

"Are ya really going to lay there all day?" sarcasm lacing her words. A busty lady of poise and fire: Shura of the Kirigakure clan, governess and guardian to the heiress. But she had been with her for a fair portion of their lives, most of the girl's, much of the lady's.

"Why? Every day's the same.", unable to mask her ennui any further (not that she had ever tried). It was obvious, was it not? The company of her sister had just departed some time ago, back to the boarding school upstate. She was only allowed two weeks of the summer to spend at home! How preposterous! "Get up. Miss Moriyama is here." pulling the stubborn girl into a sitting position.

As if on cue, a blonde burst onto the scene, fussing over a stain on her dress or some such. For the daughter of a one of the largest drug stores in the city, she was rather the bumbling child. A good child, albeit klutzy to boot. But it was what they were: barely seventeen and already bored with their lives. Such as the state of the lofty and affluent.

"Izumo!" arms wrapping around the sitting figure as she collapsed onto the seat beside her. Shiemi Moriyama, blonde hair and green-eyed beauty of the city. That brilliant smile alone enticed many only to be turned away. But for now, her focus was to befriend this terribly unfriendly girl! Taking her hands, Shiemi let her excitement sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh! Let's go to a party!"

Izumo's brow quirked and she glanced upwards at her mentor, both sharing the same curious expression. Well, that was unexpected of her.


	2. 2

**2**

Metal gasoline canister thrown aside, rough hands wiped on a pair of filthy slacks before reaching into the pocket. Pulling out a small flask, mischievous mouth took to the alcohol readily. Ash and soot already adorning cheeks, the back of a wrist wiped across the mouth.

Away went the flask and out of the other pocket, a small box of matches. 'Moriyama' stamped across the front, where they were innocently purchased with a pack of smokes from the chain. Pushing the side open, a match fell out and was stuck against the box. Billow and shrink, the flame lingered in the air, threatening to meet with the flammable fluid decorating the warehouse. Instead, it met with the end of the white tube, packed with shredded leaf. A wave of the wrist and the match faded into whispers of smoke.

A lungful of tobacco, ember on the end of the cigarette and teasingly flicking the ash, a smirk formed. This was it, him. Exhaling into the night sky, he flicked the half-smoked thing into the side of the building. Amber eyes ablaze with glee as the flames raced along the trail of fluid. The heat and light, he was consumed by the sight of it. The beauty of destruction, watching it crumble from the former solidity. Maybe it might've been sick to most, he wasn't most - as much as he attempted to blend in. But what would a younger son care? The burdens rested on much elder shoulders. And for all he cared, they could stay there despite all of Father's hard words.

A young man with an affinity for destruction, rather dangerous wouldn't you say?

Making his way out of the docks, the redhead rendezvoused with a contact a bit down the road. Who would've believed this shabby man belonged to 'Maison Magnifique'. A name his family earned, their actual surname falling into obscurity. What did name really matter when money was the matter?

"Thanks, boys" waving off the worker's truck as he hopped out onto the dark street. He blended in well enough with the likes of those heading to work outside of the city. The hour was still rather ungodly as he dragged himself towards the dark compound at the end of the road. A tall iron gate gave way to a small ornate key. Tch, his older brother's handiwork, always with these unnecessary details. Locking the portal behind, what he thought to be a silent slipping into the building (through the kitchen), had not gone unnoticed.

The Cheshire grin curled in the dark. Arms crossed, in a fluffy white robe and a tumbler of scotch in hand, a teasing voice slithered through the lightless hall. "You look the part of pile of oily rags on fire."

Turning towards the words, a small smirk formed. Of course he did, one of the few brothers that had to get his hands dirty. "_Mephisto_, how was your bubble bath?" returning with a casual joke. The lights shot on, the younger wincing at the sudden brightness. That _name,_ an alias for sure - used by those _outside_ of blood-ties. "You look disgusting, Iblis" as if confirming his jab prior. "Go wash up, Father requires his report tomorrow morning" Mephisto's tone dipping into seriousness for a moment. But only for a moment, before he turned on those odd bunny-shaped slippers and disappeared down the hall towards the staircase.


	3. 3

**3**

"Straighten up, you brats!" the captain barked in that excessively aggressive manner. The blond was absolutely terrifying to the recruits, a personality overfilled with pride and duty. To him, these lads just wanted to make a buck, no sense of honor! They didn't care! It was just a job. But not to him, not Captain Arthur Auguste Angel. He would bring change to this corrupt city, starting with indoctrinating the new officers.

There was an interesting assortment of youths today, many from the countryside – three to be precise. And two..two of very peculiar lineage. Twins, illegitimate sons of the head of Maison Magnifique. Disgusting. Out of wedlock to that unscrupulous kingpin at that! Absolutely unacceptable.

"You. Name and why are you here?" singling out a mop of black hair brusquely, most likely unable to accept any answer based off of his current bias. A boy, impish features and odd blue eyes stepped out of the line. "Rin Okumura! To fight gangsters!" maybe a little too eagerly and forgetting honorifics. The bespeckled one to his left, elbowed him. "SIR!" finally adding, that memory of his finally kicking in. It was the one thing his brother had constantly reminded him of when they had applied for work with the police force.

"You came to wrong place, kid." Tone dark, sharp blue eyes boring into innocent optimism. No, kid, you aren't going to get the chance. Not if the Captain has already blacklisted you based off of his own assumptions of character. "Fifty push-ups. NOW."

"Arthur, are ya giving these youngin's a hard time?" mug of 'coffee' in hand, a shaggy man appeared, grinning a lopsided smile. Stark contrast to the captain who was so straitlaced, his second seemed to be a human fabricated to represent his foil. "Lewin, they need to know the streets are hard." Eyes watching the boy exert himself. Discipline, obedience, structure. They needed these principles instilled while there was still time to teach them.

That was what this city's police force needed. What this city needed.

"Captain! A fire on the docks last night! They think it might be arson!" an officer bursting into the hall could not contain himself. The news reaching the captain and his second before the rest of him had the chance. Attention immediately turned elsewhere, the new recruits were abandoned to their fate in the empty hall.


	4. 4

**4**

Dark mahogany seemed to absorb light into itself, glinting only when the electric lamplight managed hit it in that angle just so. Such richness in the material itself. Around the edges and down the legs, scenery carved into the wood. Craftsmanship at its finest. Aside from the opulent table, everything about the office was extravagant. Luxury of the previous era. Busts, oil portraits, relics from foreign pursuits and gold-plated stationery items littered the space. Along with the somber faces and dark pinstriped suits lined against the walls. These lackeys were very much a part of decor for the most part.

Pulling out a golden-chained tethered pocketwatch, green eyes inspected the hour. Mephisto was a master of delegation and time management. He was always so careful with it, making sure to dedicate each minute dutifully to whatever task was at hand. Not a moment wasted. Only his younger brothers would dare such a frivolous act. In his age, there was much to do any never enough time.

Especially not for their aging father. And in his decreasing days, it seemed that what patience he had shored up in his strange life was depleting quickly. His demands nearing ridiculous, his sons scorned, staff rotated out at an alarming rate. Nothing was worth anything like it used to be. Nothing will ever be like it used to.

At the moment, while still in capacity to move around on his own, sharp blue eyes scanned through various piles of paperwork, newspapers and a small pile of sealed letters by private courier service. One of the double doors swung open and red hair sheepishly poked in. Despite his brother's warning, Iblis still managed to be late. If only by a few minutes! A man had to shave at least!

"Don't leave anything behind" not bothering to look up from the paperwork he was in the midst of completing. Idiot son. Sloppy, much too impetuous. One of the suits placed a familiar gas canister on the floor for young man to see. It seemed that the 'clean up' team had already swept through the site. Pulling his waistcoat down by the hem, hands fidgeted as he remained silent. Damn it. "You'll stay inactive until it quiets down." stating finally, setting down the document. How those eyes pierced, like slowly pressing knives into the addressee.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Both of you, out." waving them out of his thinking space.

Without much else on his agenda, Iblis fell in step with his brother. Ironically, one of the few relatives he got on with well enough. Judging by the direction of which they headed, the man was heading towards the kitchen to finalize the menu for this evening.

"So what's the occasion this time?" plucking a morsel from a nearby tray and popping it in his mouth. Immediately, his features scrunched up. Maybe he should've checked to see what it was prior to eating it? Of course not! It wasn't his way at all!

"Tonight, we celebrate opening a new branch uptown." the sommelier approaching with a bottle. Pale hands took hold and inspected the label. Good. A decent stock and arriving just in time. Handing the item back with his precious nod of approval, the wine expert bowed his head a bit and left them. Iblis had already began working on an apple (pinched it off a passing butler) listening half-heartedly. By this time in his life, there had been enough dinner parties to bore the young gentleman. Growing up surrounded by bright lights and loud music, he had much preferred the depths of the speakeasy. The noise and mixing of people! Though he stuck mostly to the establishments his family operated (where the liquor was good), every once in a while, a prowl on the town for a new joint was good for the wits.

"If you're not going to help, go entertain yourself elsewhere, brother", choosing the glassware for tonight's fête. It was rather obvious Mephisto had no particular interest in dillydallying when there were last minute details he had to manage.

Bother someone else, eh?

Passing through a glass corridor towards the east end of the compound, Amaimon was busy in the gardens, doing who knows what. What a strange one, that fellow. At the end, in an octogonal antechamber, Iblis' unseeming twin sat reading today's paper. "Fine mess you made. You always make the worst!" chastising calmly. "Good mornin' to ya too Egyn." jesting. An idle chat about nothing at all was always fun, well until one ran out of patience for Iblis.

"I hear the twins've joined the police force." commenting offhandedly. Egyn was never more than irritated on most occasions, few able to drive him to such emotion. And he cared not much for the affairs of anyone. Though this particular bit of news did intrigue him. While it was the elder Astaroth who kept track of Father's spawn, Egyn seemed to take mild interest in these two. Maybe it was their blatant behavior to go against everything half of them represented? Amusing little children indeed.

"Well, they're free to do what they want?" not particularly interested. No, he wouldn't be. Not quite yet.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the read all! I keep forgetting to add these little messages to the end, it's been a while since I've written prose :D I'm glad this has been enjoyable thus far! Sorry for the slow build up but once things get rolling, it may get a little insane.

Anyway, to answer SuperiorDimwit's fantastic comments and questions: Arthur is written somewhat like a megalomaniac at this point. Furthermore, his trademark self-absorbency will make it's way in eventually ;D And for Fujimoto's role...that's in the planning (basically trying to decide between paths A or B).

Thanks again! Hopefully I can keep riding this high and churn out these chapters!


	5. 5

**5**

"Girls! The car!" insisting terribly as she waited by the door. She hated waiting, especially when she was already over the threshold and on the way out. "GIRLS!" shouting this time and finally rewarded with the stamping of feet down the stairs. "Stop fussing!" grabbing the blonde's hand out of her hair and pulling her along. It was all the rage, the bob. Shiemi had been excited to try it and found it very much to her liking. Though she was not confident with herself, this proactive choice to pursue a trend gave her a bit of pride. Oddly enough, by the time this style was all over, Izumo had been reluctant to give up her hair, only trimming the sides a bit. For the illusion, at least. Compromise of sorts.

Stopping by a mirror to check her appearance, Izumo stared at dark eyes and pink lips, rouge was much too popular for her own taste. The two rushed by their chaperone and down the steps towards the sedan, driver waiting. Miss Kirigakure was in a class of her own. If in another place and situation, she might've been a moving pictures star or quite possibly a model should she magically obtain the patience for such a lifestyle. Such bold plunging necklines, high slit, chest veiled over with silky mesh - just enough to entice and tease all at once. Running vertically down from her chest to her navel, a hint of red. Token of her lineage, never forget where you came from.

Shiemi chatted incessantly regarding the shindig. Daughters of her mother's customers had seemed to chirp on about what a lovely event it was at La Maison Magnifique the last time they threw a party! And her mother, who was the matriarch of their family business, had always garnered a formal invitation. Much to the surprise of child and mother, Shiemi asked and her mother obliged. A party would be good for her! To get amongst the people, learn to mingle, maybe break out of her little shell a bit. At least she would be attending with someone she knew.

"Look 'ere you two, try not t'drink too much." not masking what was available at social gatherings these days. "If ya find yerself in a pinch, kick 'em in the jewels and hightail it outta there." Both nodded dutifully. It was protocol. Despite their newfound freedoms in their gender, they still had to protect themselves, the times changed but the evil in people did not. "If y'need me, just give a whistle like I taught'cha." While she was never quite the motherly type, Shura did take care of her charge(s) as best she could. Preventative measures were always better than having to repair damage after-the-fact.

The footman aided them into the vehicle and shut the door. On lofty wheels and roaring engine, they were on their way to a party!

* * *

"Come on! Let's go! Yukio, hurry up!" Voice ringing out towards his comrades, trekking down the dormitory hall. Over the last week or so, they had managed to underhandedly befriended each other. What else was there to do while boarding at the police academy? Besides, it didn't take much for his cheer to return, the incident with the captain already put behind. "Rin!" Pushing the glasses back into place, his younger (more sensible) brother trailed behind. He could feel the regrets seeping in as they rushed through the corridor. Something about tonight...something in the warm metropolitan air. He knew their destination...and it filled him with dread. Of all of the people, he and his brother should have been keener to avoid that particular home.

"Excitin', innit? Wonder what sorta girls will be there?" Lanky, tall and with a noticeable lilt to his words, he pulled his coat into place. It was obvious he was just as excited as Rin, albeit for a very specific and rather lecherous reason. "Bon, you gave me too much." The shorter one, also requiring visual assistance of glasses, was fussing with some funds for the cab fare. How were they all supposed to find a cab large enough to accommodate all five of them?! His thoughts were on the specifics of this venture, though a bit of music and possibly dancing might've been nice.

"Keep it fer the ride back." And then there was the brooding one. Hands deep in his pockets, heavy step and hair coiffed in a most strange manner. His expression directly contradicting the others. Drinking and dancing equated 'wasting' time, as his thoughts were seemingly stuck in the professional tract, a one-focus sort of brain. However, as a 'reconnaissance mission' it was just acceptable to his self-inflicted standards.. After all, he had to know and understand these city folk if he was going to protect them.

The five managed to cram into an open top sedan, the driver not thrilled about escorting a rowdy bunch of young men in the freshly cleaned vehicle. It was obvious their location, where else would a young person be than at _the_ party palace of the summer? Lucky for most, the 'invitation' had been umbrella'd to include the entire police force and not just a select handful. Lucky for these fresh recruits to chance upon such amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And from here it gets more muddled for the same of their setting. Switching between the different conversations and interactions and events in general. As always, thanks for reading :D SuperiorDimwit: OMGG lol Amaimon is strange in...his twisted way XD but the mental image is fantastic!

*upcoming chapters may be slower as I must write most of them all at once and constantly cross-check for consistency since it's snippets of various interactions at this party

Thanks again for reading!


	6. 6

**6**

Bands and entertainers were warming up by platforms they were assigned to perform on. In the cacophony of various instruments and servants bustling, Amaimon sat by a tree watching dully. It would seem the little lordling would have found the epitome of boredom with his family's constant soirees. One function was the same as the other. Music, the grounds filled with people he honestly didn't give half a damn for and the dancing, he thought it to be idiotic. Why was this shuffling about considered 'fun'? Instead, he focused mostly on the food. A game of grabbing an hors d'oeuvre just as someone else was about to reach for it.

Strange by most social standards. But aside from the gossip and speculation, who actually cared? His money was all he was worth to the public eye. At least, when they remembered him.

Dinner was some time ago, the rare hour in which he was animated. Food had been one of two of his only passions in life. And the other...well, it was a rather grim hobby.

Another petty argument between Iblis and Egyn at the table, Astaroth rushing off to manage grounds security. Beezelebub dining as he instructed staff - particularly taking care to mention what portions of their massive estate was to be cordoned off. Azazel was in the midst of directing the decor and took his dinner outside, he had not been seen all day - so busy with his end of preparations. They ate and left one at a time, no real hurry to any particular task and definitely no desire to stay. Despite bloodties, they used the term 'family' loosely, mostly to associate the level of trust amongst each other. Either way, this strange affiliation with one another was more than enough. Both love and hate set the air with electricity when many were gathered.

Only one was ever exempt. And he was not present.

Lights dimming, music beginning and the people and champagne began pouring. Night was upon them and it was the time to lose themselves in the throng of bodies. Mingle, intertwine themselves in the lives of those who might be useful. Rich, famous, powerful, many good friends of one brother or another. Regards were always sent to Father - who customarily took a boat across the bay to a small cottage of which he attend to his business in quietude.

Air glittering with metallic plastic decorations and glassware filling and emptying. It was a large party and the numbers of attendants simply did not stop growing. Servants struggling to keep out of drunk stumbling bodies, music loud and neverending and somewhere along the way, three ladies were escorted out of a sedan and into the busy grande hall.

Shiemi fumbled for the little card and presented it to a concierge. Magenta eyes made sure to visually inspect each interactant's integrity. Just in case she had to remember the face of anyone that required a lesson in respect. Thoughts broke as they were ushered into a smaller, slightly quieter sitting room. It was customary for those with invitations to be greeted by Mephisto personally. And Mephisto would greet them with a gusto. After all, these specific invitations were reserved for those who his family had interest in.

"Welcome, welcome!" taking the young Moriyama's hand and placing a polite kiss to her knuckles. Flushed and flustered, the blonde could barely respond. "T-thank you for the invitation!" finally remembering her manners. "Pish posh, I am happy you could come." his smile shone and its effect was so strange as it seemed to heighten the dark places in the room. Few other guests milled about before exit through the other end and into the gardens a few at a time. Much like moths to the light, they fluttered along. When green eyes finally switched over towards the other two, more composed.

"Miss Kamiki..!" Izumo blinked, disconcerted he knew despite not introducing herself, her hand in his since who knows when. Her family affairs had been kept relatively quiet...at least since the fiasco with her late mother. And those invitations were always discarded - not wanting any further connections to this family. Nodding once, pulling her hand out of his grasp, she grabbed Shiemi's hand and they both quickly disappeared through the double-ended parlor.

Leaving a hot coal with spilt gasoline, Shura stared back as if waiting for some sort of reaction. He was off, it was decided from the get-go. The way he talked, his motions, everything was inappropriate about this notorious Mephisto. And he was indeed _notorious_. While most knew him by his front, fewer knew the real face behind that joker's mask.

She had done her research well enough. You will not best her or her girls…_Samael_.

* * *

Never had she seen so many people in one place! Emerald eyes alight with fascination! Every so often, she grabbed a new snack off a passing butler's tray and even daring a glass of champagne. Flushed with excitement, the young miss was slow to notice a pattern. Young men would appear every so often and attempt to talk to her, ask for a dance, share in her company. Instead, clinging to the cool Izumo for safety. The lack of human interaction had her shying away from curious smiles and inquisitive eyes. But they came, one at a time, two at a time for her appearance was quite affable.

Shiemi had opted for something full-length to accommodate her comfort. A large bow draped lazily over her shoulder, little jeweled headband circling her crown of golden hair and the pale pink color was absolutely gorgeous for her complexion. In her excitement, she enlisted Izumo to help piece together an outfit and the choices had been swell. A combination of her darling appearance and the rumors about said 'reclusive heiress' had set young men on the hunt. To catch a glimpse of this shy rich gal.

When by chance she began chatting with a rather tall mole-adorned young man, seemingly polite enough (and a junior police officer at that), Izumo broke away for a moment of her own. A little breathing space and to cool off the arm Shiemi occupied. Accepting champagne from a passing server, her feet led her towards the stone banister that separated the terrace from the gardens below. Few people gathered there as most simply passed from one area to the next. As crowded as it was, finding a small patch of isolation was indispensable.

Solitude would not stay with her long as eyes began to pick out her her silhouette. A bit more daring than her comrade, the dark gown draped around her front, the entire back exposed to a tantalizing point at the small of her spine. Sash circling her hips and clutch in hand, she had always been both conservative and bold at the same time.

He spotted her a miles away. In the thick of moving bodies, across the loud brass and over all of the marble flooring, he'd recognize that expression in those strange red eyes anywhere.

Ennui.

And what a fine game she'll make.

* * *

"What's a doll like you, hiding away way over here?" sidling up beside this dark-haired doll. Well, she would be if she didn't look so disinterested, in what seemed like, everything. But maybe it was that look in her face that enticed him. That slow, judging glance in his direction as she heard his words. Terrifying.

He pressed on, testing his luck. So far, his charm had been giggled at he was still left without a single girl on his arm. "M'name's Shima Renzou." trying once more. Drinking the last of her glass, she set it on a passing tray and reached down to pick up her gown's hem. However, she had not planned to move right into the waiting arm of a stranger.

"There you are, darling. Are you still upset over that little row? Come, let's have a dance." speaking as if he had been searching for her all along, there was no time to react as the girl was whisked off towards the dancefloor by this red-haired grinning devil.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Again, thanks for reading! This party is so chocked full of stuff...again...working slowly as to fit in as much as I can. Each chapter I write and post is constantly revised even after posting (mostly in smaller ways, rewording/arranging sentences, etc.). Any significant revisions will be noted - but most likely, I'll just be slow so I can catch the things before chapters go live. *The vagueness in various thoughts will be elucidated at some point or other - when timing is significant ;D

SuperiorDimwit: There's a lot of very unique slang for this period (in the US) - mostly due to alluding to various socially unacceptable motions (affection, alcohol consumption, etc.). Sommelier is actually French, but I'm glad this as been amusing! They really had colorful language in the 20s!


	7. 7

**7**

Stiff as board, he stood. Arms crossed and eyes scanning the crowd. "Bon, lighten up a little! A little party never killed anyone." a voice to his left suggested. Even as their unofficial team strategist, the boy surely understood his surroundings beyond the scope of what was directly in front of him - even it it wasn't quite a 'little' party. He had been the one to suggest that this was simply a work-related outing to the stubborn beast of an eighteen year old. Ryuuji of the Suguro clan from the west. A family that had done a great deal for this boy. "Konekomaru, this isn't fun and games." growling at the boy. "You can at least try and blend in! If this was a real thing, you'd be sorely obvious!" arguing back, watching as the cogs began to turn his comrade's brain. Yes, be reasonable!

Possessing a smaller stature, needing vision correction and well, the shyness didn't help with his confidence. Since coming to the city, Konekomaru Miwa seemed a bit changed. Something had switched on in his character, maybe it was the energy in this metropolis? The three of them had come such a long way from their country world. Here, in this fantastic place, it seemed anything was possible - if one had the wits to catch the chances. Those were his very intentions!

A little at a time anyway, letting another pretty girl pass by. The next one, he'll definitely ask for a dance!

Konekomaru waved him off, heading towards the dining hall or some such. Ryuuji began to wander through the crowd, his face still too agitated to appear as if he had been there for the amusements. Stepping over a fallen drunk, his mouth snarled at the scene. Deplorable, that foul liquid that reduced respectable folk into rubbish. The harder the law pressed, the cheaper and freer hooch flowed. It backfired really, made for more work for the police. And only when enforcement wasn't already on a confidential payroll, which in turn lead more to turn a blind eye and/or ear to such doings. All for a wee bit of cash. These people, so intoxicated with having fun, no matter how brief. To make such an effort for merriment was both astonishing and grotesque. Surely, there was more to life than a party?

* * *

"M'dear, to expect you here is, well the absolute finest of surprises!" chirping at the redhead. She was bordering on rage with him, he could tell by the shape of her brow and the straight line of those adorable pouty lips. Slowly, eyes traced her vivacious figure. Scrumptious!

However, what was most delicious was that simmering fervor beneath velvety skin. She was aware of his station and offered no quarter whatsoever, even in her curiously misplaced patience. After all, he went through the effort of having to introduce himself, afford the man a little politeness - however bare-bones it was.

"Don't expect much else." blowing right past his pretty words and out of the parlor. He knew her? Well, the caretaker of a recently orphaned multi-millionaire heiress, who didn't know? Or rather, how much did _she_ actually know? He was already one step ahead of her, Shura wouldn't know it quite yet. So enjoy the sights for now, love - your role has yet to be decided.

That pristine tuxedo shifted, legs swinging lazily after her towards the madness in the gardens. Completely enticed by this little amusement, Mephisto left his post for now, waving a doorman to take his place. Hands behind his back, sauntering after that saucy gal and into the fray. My, my, did he enjoy that silhouette of hers.

* * *

"Buzz off." Red eyes glared as she attempted to break the dance she was swept into. This dastardly deviant!

"Just play along, darling. He'll give up the chase soon enough." breathing into her ear, the smile lingering, a mild farce. It seemed she would be a rather fun maze indeed. In the first few moments, she had already a suitor and was shutting down that advance. And now, even as she was being rescued, he could feel the tension in her flesh repelling against him. Kitten had her claws out for now. "How 'bout a name?" trying again.

Cheeky… Too bold, his proximity catching her off guard. The way his voice curled into her ear had sent a furl of warmth over her skin. Those amber eyes like glowing coals. However enticing he made himself to be, this damsel had no intention of lingering a moment longer. Abruptly, with that glorious glare upon eyes that roared like arson, she tore herself away and stomped off, lost in the crowd. That fire she hid beneath that cool facade...he had to see it again, a smile lingering on his mouth like a hook on his lip. An amusement suddenly taking a turn towards genuine curiosity. Who would this game be dangerous for now?

Izumo had never been so aggravated. Normally, walking around, avoiding any one place for too long she avoided everything she was surrounded by. This place with it's fancy lights and frivolity, red eyes that saw none of it. She was only here for Moriyama's care, despite the blonde's contrasting personality, it was bothersome to be indirectly responsible and yet there was a sense of obligation she felt owed. One so naive, the other deep in the pits of cynicism. What sort of youth did the world breed these days?

How long had she wandered before finding a familiar face? Meandering down an emptying staircase, Izumo managed to find her guardian enjoying a round of drinks at the outdoor bar at the edge of her vision. Making her way over, it was clear what patience she had had run dry. Now it was time to fetch Shiemi and be on their way home. Few folks had stumbled into quieter salons, chancing a nap or just a spot of quiet as they began their exit. So in love with this transient happiness, taking things beyond the extent they should have, at the advantage of a generous host. Music had taken a slower tone in the gardens, couples gliding around intimate little circles and in the midst of it all, green eyes and smile shone through it all. Laughing, glowing with giddiness (maybe a little too much drink) all in the company of that boy from earlier, along with another. Suspicion immediately upon her features, the governess made the point of their presence.

"M-m'am!" as the ladies stood above where they sat along a wide stone banister. "Izumo! This's Yukio! Okumura! And his brother, Rin!" smiling upwards at the recognized faces. Maybe a glass too much champagne indeed. Nodding at the boy, Shura hoisted the girl up by the crook of her arm out of the cradle the two boys had made around her. It was time to go. Sending a sharp glance in the familiar one's direction, Izumo warned him in particular. Be careful, _boy_.

* * *

And there they went. It was the stroke of ten forty-seven when they loaded up into their vehicle and sped away into the night. Green eyes seemed alight as they trailed along the motions of their targets. "Interesting girl?" mischief dancing on the voice, stepping lightly into the secluded room and pouring a tumbler of whiskey. Retiring to this small study with a view of the front of the home to watch the parade of comings and goings for the evening. "Several, actually." unblinking as he watched. "Samael, someone's caught your attention?" most curious indeed! Big brother, possibly in love? How fantastical!

"A _woman_." correcting the younger. As to extent of his curiosity, only time could tell. "Iblis, it sounds as if you had quite a thrill yourself." noting his endeavor for the evening. In this house, he saw everything, everyone. This should be quite the venture. Taking a sip of his own beverage, a most devious curl appeared on the man's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: From here, things will begin to focus (a little more than others) on certain characters who weave the backbone of the plot. Interactions will mostly stick to 2-3 characters at the most to avoid confusion (if you should ever encounter a moment where dialogue isn't clear, PLEASE LET ME KNOW). Over all, here's the dive into insanity :D


End file.
